


Bittersweet Ending

by Synyster_Vengeance_6661



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Both Characters are 18 Years of Age, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Yandere, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Vengeance_6661/pseuds/Synyster_Vengeance_6661
Summary: Fate is cruel and cares for no one.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: January_Writing_Event_2021





	Bittersweet Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at describing characters I'm trying to work on it.

Yasuhiro loved to watch his schools' Volleyball team, seeing the players push themselves until the last point is scored, but there was one thing he loved more than the game itself was the Captain of Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou. Yasuhiro had barely talked to the third year and even when he did he became a stuttering mess, Bokuto had once said he thought it was cute when he's completely flustered and shakes like a puppy. Sadly he knows that it was only harmless flirting, he knows that Bokuto is already taken by the teams Setter Akaashi Keiji, truly enviable in looks and brains.

Yasuhiro loved the captain with all of his heart and to know he'll never be kissed by those lips, hugged by those strong arms because Akaashi was in the way. At home in his room, he sits at his desk and draws out a perfect plan to not necessarily kill Akaashi just to…get him out of the way for a while so he can prove that he's better than his own classman. It took a couple days of skipping lunch to scout out the perfect area, the staircase on the east side of the school that hardly anyone uses anymore. It was the night before the plan was to be set in motion when Yasuhiro, while brushing his teeth, coughed up what looked like a flower petal. He shakes as he picks it up, its small and covered in blood…

A loud scream was heard coming from his lips, pared in fear.

Hanahaki Disease was rare, but not unheard of. Roots growing in the lungs making it hurt to take in even the smallest of breaths, stems growing out from the esophagus, and finally blooming flowers spilling out the mouth, the worst cases was the eyes and mouth forever blind and mute to love. Yasuhiro grew up with the stories and warnings. He never believed in it, but the words that carried the most weight were 'The more you love this person the less time you'll have left to confess to them that you love them.' Words echoed in his mind.

There was no way this was real, this couldn't be happening to him! And yet after his moment of horror passed he slowly sunk to the floor, he knew in the back of his mind this could be how his life was meant to play out. Should he just end it now and keep his secrete to himself or risk telling Bokuto and being rejected. His mind raced with scenarios about what he could do. Yasuhiro stood up, looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He's come this far no point in backing down now.

Once morning hit his body was wrecked with another coughing fit and more petals covered in blood. Yasuhiro cleaned his face quickly before heading off. He recites the plan in his head and he hopes he's able to convince Akaashi to follow him. 

Morning classes pass by slowly, nearly a turtles pace. The lunch bell rang and now the plan is set in motion. Finding Akaashi was easy however Bokuto got to him first, well there goes the first day. Wasted.

The next day. Wasted

Wasted.

Wasted.

Wasted.

Each day that passed Yasuhiro coughed up more petals now full flowers, breathing was getting harder and harder like he was just forced to run 20 miles under an impossible time limit. This wasn't looking good. 

Yasuhiro knows it's the final day for him, his obsession is going to be the end of him. Everyone looks at him, he knows he looks sick, but they don't know the reason and hopefully they’ll never know the reason not until after he's dead. Yasuhiro adjusts his facemask and bumps into a sturdy build. Gold eyes turn to him. "Hey you okay? You don't look like you should be here at all." His bright at the sun smile the owlish boy always had on faded into genuine concern for the fellow third year. 

"I'm fine Bokuto-kun, really it's just allergies." That would pass as the truth had it not been in the dead middle of winter. Bokuto tilts his head. "Your voice sounds rough, c'mon lets go to the nurse and see what she can do for you." Before Yasuhiro could even resist his hand was already in Bokutos' and they walked to the Nurses Office. 

Bokuto talked on the way to avoid silence, the way he spoke of Akaashi only made the pain in Yasuhiros' lungs even worse, the roots were digging in even deeper, each breathe becomes a wheeze, black dots slowly cloud his vision. Yasuhiro clings to Bokutos' sleeve causing the other to stop and catch him as the other started to fall to his knees. 

"Hey! Oh this doesn't look good." Bokuto goes to remove the mask, but Yasuhiro turns to have a coughing fit, white became flooded with red. Yasuhiro pulls it down, fell were flowers in full bloom, he claws at his throat, feeling the stems of the flowers grow further towards his mouth. No not now. Not in front of him. More blood. More petals. He feels a hand on his back, he slowly turns to worried gold looked into sad green. 

"Why did you let it get this bad? We have to find the person so you can tell them." Yasuhiro shakes his head worrying Bokuto. Yasuhiro sits up and puts his head on Bokutos' chest, his eyes are getting worse he can barely see his own hand in lap. This was a good way to end his chapter. 

The last flower falls from his lips and his body goes limp.


End file.
